Friendship Turned Into Love
by Purple-Dinosaurs13
Summary: Mickie and Melina are good friends but what happens when they have feelings for one another will they follow there feeling's or ignore them. Find out in Friendship turned into Love.
1. How it All Started

**It's my first story so i'm not that good at it yet, but i think i might get the hang of it.**

**I know it's short but i'm just getting started the next one will be a little longer.**

**I think i know were i'm going with these two but i'm still not sure.**

_**Friendship turned into Love: A Mickie and Melina Love Story**_

Chapter 1:

They had just won the Survivor Series Tag match, they were the only two left.

Melina and Mickie were standing on the second rope and Mickie looked at Melina and smiled.

"God she's beautiful" Melina's thoughts were getting the best of her; she didn't understand why she was feeling this way about her friend.

"I wish I could tell her how I feel." Mickie thought as she returned the smile.

They walked up the ramp and into the diva locker room.

They were greeted with cheers and congrats from all the divas.

"Were going to a club you guys wanna come?" Layla asked.

"Yeah it would be fun, all of us haven't gone out all together in awhile" Eve said

"I'm tired," Melina and Mickie said in unison.

"Alright we'll see you guys tomorrow I guess!" Eve said as she walked out with Layla and Vanessa.

The Next Day; It was Monday night Raw; it was a thanksgiving special so Smackdown and Raw Superstars and Divas were there.

The Divas were in the Locker room talking about random things.

Well all but Melina and Mickie they were on the couch talking and giggling.

"What are you two talking about?" Layla asked curiously.

"Nothing really, what about you guys?"

"We were talking about how cute Jillian's hair is gonna be since I'm doing it," Vanessa yelled from the bathroom.

All the divas laughed. Vanessa always loved doing the divas hair for every show.

"You're next Mickie!"

"I'm cominggg!"

"Hey Vanessa you think you could do mine after Mickie?" Melina asked.

"Yeah sure,"

Jillian left the bathroom and closed the door.

"So what did you guys do last night while we were at the club?" Vanessa asked with a smirk.

"Nothing really we watched that Precious movie on bootleg."

"Omg, I wanted to see that movie. Was it and good?"  
"I fell asleep" Mickie replied.

"Yeah on me!" she said with smile that she hoped no one noticed. But Vanessa did. But Melina didn't notice so she continued. "It was pretty good Nessa, I liked it."

"Uhm, yeah Cool, I'll watch it on the plane." She said amused from what she just saw.

30 minutes later…

"All done Mel!" Vanessa said proudly

"Thanks Nessa, love the pigtails."

"Thanks now you gotta go kick some diva ass!" Vanessa said as she walked to the gorilla position with Mickie, Melina, Barbie and Layla. They were gonna be in a thanksgiving melee against Layla, Michelle and Jillian.

10 minutes later Melina was walking with Mickie by her side holding her head from were Maryse hit her.

"Are you okay Mel?" Mickie asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine just need some Advil." She gave Mickie a smile and opened the locker room door.

"Here's the Advil and some water."

"Thanks," as she looked at Mickie she couldn't help but fall in love with her beautiful brown eyes. They stayed staring at each other until Eve said she got food from catering.

No one seem to notice the way they were looking at each other except for Vanessa she had been wondering about Melina since the bathroom thing and now she was really curious about these two.

She was gonna have to do some investigating…..

**_Well i hope you guys liked it_**

**_Read&Review Pleasee!(:_**


	2. Best Friends To The Rescue

**I know it took a little while but i have school so i don't get to do it as much as i would like**

**But Enjoyy!**

Friendship Turned To Love

Chapter 2!

Hey Mickie, can we talk for a sec?"

"Yeah sure nessa" she said but she didn't take her eyes off of Melina. That is until eve called Melina and Melina went to see what Eve wanted.

She walked up to Vanessa but still had her mind on Melina.

"So what's up?"

"Let's go to the restroom"

That really did seem to be the place where they talked.

"I'm gonna ask you something and Mickie Laree James you better not lie to me!"

Mickie could tell she was serious and nodded her head

"Okay, do you like Melina?"

"what do you mean like, like like her?"

"You know what I mean Mick, you don't have to lie to me!"

Mickie took a breath and said, " okay maybe I like her but it's not like it means anything she probably dosen't feel the same way."

"Mickie are you kidding me, so you see the way she looks at you. Well I do and she likes you trust me, I may not be gay but I know what it looks like when two people like each other it's not a big difference from straight people."

"Stop rambling." Mickie knew Vanessa did that when she was excited.

"But seriously."

"Okay but I'm not gay Vanessa I don't like girls tell me why I like her?"

"No clue but you can't deny you have feelings for her. You'll have to tell her sooner or later"

"You can't tell anyone Vanessa." "It's just not the right time."

"I'm not but you have to tell her."

But little did they know there were two people having a similar conversation elsewhere.

"Hey Eve, you wanted to talk to me."

"I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'm just gonna go ahead and ask."  
"Okay"

"Are you and Mickie like you know dating?"

"Last time I heard no." Melina said laughing. Eve knew Melina to well that when she answered with a joke and did that nervous laugh afterwards something was up.

"Melina!"

"I'm being serious were not "dating" but.."

"But what?"

"Eve if I tell you this you can't tell anyone not even Matt."

Matt is Vanessa's twin brother and also Eve's boyfriend he was in the army.

"Okay I won't just tell me"

"I think I may, I mean it's possible that I may like Mickie."

"Omg really, I knew something was going on the way ya'll looked at each other"

" First off to much Vanessa. Second did anyone else see the way I looked at her."

"No well at least I don't think so, why?"

"Let's hope not "Melina said as she walked back inside the locker room.

Inside the Locker Room

"Hey guys we were thinking we could go eat or something." Layla said as they got in the room.

"Yeah catering is so not good today!" Vanessa said while lifting up a spoon with gooey stuff on it.

"Yeah sure let's go but I have to change first. Vanessa can you stay with me?" Eve asked.

"Sure."

Melina, Layla, Alicia, Maria and Mickie walked out.

Vanessa sat down while Eve was changing and Eve started talking.

"Okay the reason why I told you to stay is well because I was talking with Melina and I couldn't help but notice that you were talking to Mickie and I was wondering what ya'll were talking about because I think it was the same thing we were talking about"

Vanessa looked at her weird and replied " I don't understand?"

"Fine, I think Melina likes Mickie and I happen to also think Mickie Likes Melina."

"You too?"

"Yepp, so how do we get them together because I can tell Melina really likes Mickie.""Ever since she and Morrison broke up she's just been distant from us."

" Well I think it's time for Plan get Mickie and Melina together even though neither are lesbians but they just so happen to like each other."

"I know I found that odd to but it's diva wrestling some of us were bound to be gay."

"Hahaha, yeah well let's go eat and tonight we can come up with a plan."

"But it's not me!"  
" I know, you're with my brother you know."

"Yeah let's go I'm hungry."  
They end up going to pizza hut after they argued for about 30 minutes, Melina said Pizza Hut and they finally agreed. They eat and all went to there hotel rooms.

Eve and Melina shared a hotel room, Mickie and Vanessa shared a hotel room and Layla and Alicia shared a hotel room.

Layla and Alicia went to there hotel room and The rest of the girls went to go watch a movie in Eve and Melina's room.

"So what do you wanna watch?"

"I haven't seen Grey's Anatomy in awhile and its 8 so put it on!" Vanessa said excitedly.

"Grey's Anatomy it is." Melina shouted.

"So what's been going on nessa?" Eve asked.

"Well Izzie left and Callie and Arizona are like so cute together I wish there were more gay couples they just look so cute together."

"Yeah I agree. You see your average hot couple and you automatically think it's a guy and a girl."

"Yeah like Mickie and Melina they would look hot together."

**Uh Ohh!**

**What's gonna happen next?**

**How will Mickie and Melina react to Vanessa's Words find out in Chapter 3!**

**Revieww Pleasee,Thankk Youu(:!**


	3. Did She Just Say That?

**It's not much but i was bored so i decided to write a little.**

**There will be alot more happening in the next chapter.**

**But Enjoyy!(:**

**Friendship Turned into Love**

Chapter 3!

Melina and Mickie both looked at Vanessa like they had so a ghost.

"Geez, I was kidding."

"Yeah guys she was just kidding around" agreed Eve.

"Psh, we knew that."

"Yeah we knew that."

"Whatever let's just finish watching Grey's Anatomy."

"I'm gonna kill Vanessa!" Mickie thought she was kidding of course but no one was suppose to know and just saying that would cause suspicion.

"I hope Vanessa dosen't know that I like Mickie, Unless Eve told her Ooo. I'm gonna kill Eve."

After Grey's Anatomy ended it was time for Vanessa and Mickie to go back to there hotel room, after all tomorrow was Sunday and that meant Mickie's championship match against Michelle McCool.

"Well I guess we better get going" Mickie said aloud as the next show came on.

"Yeah we'll see ya'll tomorrow to work out before TLC." Melina said as she turned the TV off.

"Sounds good. If I can get Vanessa out of bed!"

"Hey I get up it just take me awhile."

"Yeah whatever." "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" Melina and Eve yelled out the door as they left.

As soon as they got into the room Mickie wasted no time yelling at Vanessa about the little comment earlier.

"What the heck happened in there Nessa?"

"What do you mean?"

"Vanessa I specifically told you not to tell anyone about me liking Melina."

"I didn't tell anyone Eve already knew."

"Now how would she know that?"

"Same thing I told you in the restroom ya'll look at each other like the girl and the guy in the Notebook like ya'll wanna pull each other's clothes off. You don't hide it well."

"Yeah I guess your right but still."

"Fine but you have to tell her tomorrow."

"I'll tell her when the time is right, now go to sleep."

Mickie turned out the light as the last word came out of her mouth.

"Tomorrow!" Vanessa repeated.

Mickie was about to say something else but she decided it was best end the conversation like that.

Melina and Eve's Room:

"What the hell was that Eve?" Melina yelled softly as she hit Eve on the arm.

"Ow! I didn't even do anything."

"Did you tell Vanessa about me liking Mickie?"  
" No?"

"Then why would she say something like that about me and Mickie?"  
"Come on, you guys would make a hot couple."

"That's not the point!"

"No I mean its kindda obvious you guys do look and act like a couple already."

"We do not."

"Case in point; the whole Advil incident."

"She was just being a good friend."

"Does a good friend look like there in love with you?"

Melina just sat there.

"Exactly, you guys need to stop acting like you don't like each other because really it's getting old."

"I just don't think people would accept us." "Assuming she does like me back."

"She does, trust me." " Why does it matter if people accept you who gives a fuck what people think if you like her, why not be with her."  
" But I'm not even a lesbian."

"Well honey, you are now."

"I don't like anyone besides Mickie; I don't find anyone else in the world more attractive or more beautiful then her."

"That's really sweet."

"Yeah well."

"I think you should tell her tomorrow."

"I don't know; maybe after she wins the title from Michelle."

"Perfect; I'll distract all the diva's so you can talk in the locker room."

"Alright; tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow it is!"

They turned of the light and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the big day.

**So what's gonna happen tommorow?**

**Will Mickie and Melina tell each other how they feel?**

**Was that Eve and Vanessa's Plan?**

**Will everyone accept them or is it like Melina said?**

**Well Find Out in Chapter 4!**

**Please Revieww!**

**Thankss(:**

**I Really do appreciate the love and if you have and idea for another story because i was thinking about writing another because this one is almost done just a few more Review and tell me!(:**


	4. Today Is The Day

**_Here's Chapter 4!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Friendship Turned Into Love

Chapter 4!

Mickie woke up to a phone vibrating she thought it was hers but she checked it and it was Vanessa's. So she picked it up and saw that it said Isaac.

Isaac is Vanessa's fiancé who also happens to be the father to there twin's Lauryn and Jayden, who are Mickie's god kids.

"Vanessa, Isaac's on the phone wake up!" Mickie yelled.

Vanessa just turned over so she picked up the phone.

"Hey Isaac, Vanessa's asleep she'll call you back in a little bit."

He seemed okay with that so said thanks and hung up.

"Are you guys arguing again?" Directing her question to Vanessa who was now getting up.

"Yeah he said that he knows that I like working here but he's gonna have to go to Iraq next year and he wants to get married and stuff before he goes."

"So why don't you want to?"

"Of course I do I love him and the twins and I want us to be a family."

"So what's the problem?"

"We can deal with me later, we need to focus on you and a certain Latina your so deeply in love with."

All Mickie could do was smile she knew Vanessa was right. "Yeah well I'm going to take a shower."  
"Okay I have to call Eve anyway."

In Eve and Melina's Room:

Eve turned over and grabbed her phone. "Vanessa."

"Good morning to you to sunshine."  
"Sorry I just woke up." "What's up?"  
"What's the plan because I don't think Mickie is avoiding the idea of talking to Melina anymore?"

"Well, I actually convinced Melina to talk to her after Mickie's match with Michelle but we have to clear out the diva locker room."

" This is great!"  
"Yeah but we still have to work out and stuff TLC is not till tonight."

"But I'm still excited." "My best friend has finally found someone."

"Mine too, this is pretty exciting huh?"

"Yeah, well Mickie's getting out of the shower and I'm next we'll see you two in an hour?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Great."

"Bye"

"Who was that Eve?" Melina asked Eve coming out from the bathroom.

"Oh, it was Vanessa." "There meeting us in the Lobby in an hour."  
" Cool."

"Yeah, so did you sleep well?"  
Melina smiled.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing I just slept great."

"Ew, you don't need to tell me I get the hint." "I'm going to shower."

Back in Mickie and Vanessa's Room:  
"Hey Vanessa, Isaac called again."

"What did you tell him?"

"Shower, you should probably call him."

"I will later we have to go work out." "I need to think of what I'm gonna say to him anyway."

"Alright Vanessa but later."

"Once you tell Melina, I'll talk to Isaac."

"That's different."

"How, I and Isaac have kids together. Were gonna work it out. I just need time."

"Well I need time too."

"I'm calling him later tonight, you gonna tell Melina anytime soon?"

"Yeah last night I had this really sweet dream so I think I'm gonna talk to her."

"That's great Mick." Vanessa hugs Mickie.

"You really think so?"  
" Absolutely!"

Mickie just laughed, she loved that Vanessa and her had got so close in the 4 years they've known each other. It's like she knew Vanessa her whole life.

"I love you nessa."

"Don't get any ideas I'm taken." Vanessa and Mickie both laughed.

"Real funny nes, you know I only like Melina."

"Yeah I know. My best friend's sprung."

"You're so I don't even know."

"Yeah well I'm here for the rest of your life so get used to it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either."

They got in the elevator and went to the Lobby. Eve and Melina were already waiting there. They got the gym pass from the person at the front desk and went to work out.

Melina was doing sit-ups, Mickie was lifting weights and Eve and Vanessa were running on the treadmills.

"Matt called me and told me that you and Isaac had a fight."

"Yeah I'm gonna talk to him but I don't want to mess up my matchmaking."

"Oh good because that's what I'm suppose to find out."

"You're funny."

"Glad someone thinks so."

"why do they have to do that?" Vanessa said pointing at Melina and Mickie.

"They're so awkward and uncomfortable looking."

"I hope there not like that when they get together."  
"Trust me were gonna be wishing they were still like this."

Vanessa laughed and shook her head.

After of about an hour of Mickie and Melina's awkwardness and Eve and Vanessa and Eve laughing at them they went and got dressed and went to a little dinner.

"I just want a coffee."

"Yeah me too."

"Me three."

"Make that four."

"Four coffee's coming up." The waitress wrote it down and left.

She came back like 3 minutes later with 3 coffee's.

"Here you go girls!"

"Thank you!" They all four said at the same time.

"No problem ladies."

They drank 2 cups each and then decided to go back the hotel and go to the arena.

Mickie and Vanessa's Room:  
"Isaac I think we should talk."

"Yeah me too."

"I love you but you have to understand that this is what I want to do. I'm gonna be here when you get back and I'm not gonna cheat regardless if I have a wedding ring on my finger or not." "I had your kids, I said yes to your proposal. If that ain't love I don't know what is."

"I understand now. It's just hard you know I don't wanna leave you or the twins. I guess I'm just insecure about the whole thing. I didn't' mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry babe I love you."

" I love you too, and you shouldn't never feel that way you have me as long as you want me and even when you don't"  
" good, I couldn't imagine not having you."

"You don't have to worry about it but I have to go were going to the arena give he twins a kiss for me and I'll call you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye!"  
" So how'd it go?" Mickie asked her as they walked to the elevator.

"Good, now I didn't forget."

"Forget what?"

"You have to tell Melina."

"I will."  
" When?"

"After my match."

"I'll hold you to that."  
Vanessa, Melina, Eve and Alicia sat and watched the TV as Mickie came out.

Eve whispered something to Melina, and she got up and left.

"You ready?" Vanessa said Eve as she grabbed Alicia's hand and walked towards the door.

"More then ready."  
They told all the divas about the plan and they all said the same thing "About time".

They went to another room they asked Stephanie to get them, they told her and she thought it was cute that they were doing all this for them. She even got the cameras to stay away from the hall so they could have privacy.

Mickie was in pain but as soon as she saw Melina standing there with a worried look on her face, she smiled immediately.

" Mickie are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She gave her a smile to reassure her.

Michelle saw Melina put her arm around Mickie to help her and Layla saw her and told her the whole story she had something else to say though "I always likes them together."

In the other Diva locker room:  
The divas were talking about Mickie and Melina when Michelle and Layla walked in.

"They're on there way to the locker room." Layla told Vanessa and Eve.

"Good, oh Eve I left Melina a note so she wouldn't be surprised by the empty diva locker room."

"Okay so now we wait."  
"Mickie's is gonna be really surprised."

"Actually she wants to talk to Melina too, I convinced her to tell Melina."  
"I wish we could see." Layla added.

"Yeah me too."

" Really?" "I was thinking the same thing that's why I got a camera from Stephanie."

"Vanessa!"  
" What it was Stephanie's idea."  
"Yeah it actually was." Stephanie said as she opened the door.

"Well turn it on!"

"What happen to "Vanessa"?" Vanessa asked mocking Eve.

"Just turn it on!"

"I am, don't rush me!"

In the real Diva Locker room:  
Melina sat Mickie on the couch and went into the bathroom.

She saw the note Vanessa has left her;

_Eve and I thought you could use some privacy._

_So as you can see we emptied out the Diva Locker Room._

_Go get your lady! (;_

_Oh and good Luck!_

_Xoxoxo;_

_Vanessa and Eve! (:_

_P.S Here's some Advil for Mickie._

_P.S.S we got you a lady condom._

_(Eve got it not me!)_

_The "lady condom" was beside the note and so was the Advil._

She smiled and put the note and the "lady condom" in her bag. and opened the Advil bottle and got two pills and then opened them back up and got one more that boot must've hurt Mickie need at least three.

She walked out and gave Mickie the pills and the cup of water.

"Thanks." Where's everyone?"

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you Mickie."

Mickie got nervous and Melina's palms started to sweat as she sat beside Mickie on the couch.

"Okay?"

Melina wiped her palms on her pants and put Mickie's hands into her own

"I've wanted to tell you this for the longest."

To Be Continued……

* * *

**_Omg!_**

**_What's Gonna Happen Now?_**

**_I wanted to leave a little suspense for the next chapter!_**

**_also i'm putting up an author's note so be sure to read that!_**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_&  
Review Pleaseee!(:_**


	5. Author's Note!

Thanks to everyone who had been reading **Friendship Turned into Love. **it really means a lot. I messed up a couple of times in Chapter 4 but I'm sure ya'll can figure out what's supposed to be there and what's not! Chapter 5 will be the last chapter and then I'm gonna write another one. I think I'm gonna stick with femslash's for now! Thank you MelinaMickie4Eva for not only reviewing my story but giving me and idea for the next! And a big thank you to StarSilver9 for reviewing also I hope you like it! I think I'm gonna do chapter 5 of this story probably in the next couple of days then start my next one, which is gonna be about Eve and Maria! So thanks again MelinaMickie4Eva for the idea!(:


	6. All We Really Need Is Each Other

_**Well i decided to put the last chapter up so i can start my next fic so here it is**_

_**&&**_

_**As Always Enjoy!**_

**_

* * *

_**

Friendship turned into Love

Chapter 5!

"Melina?"

Melina was sitting there debating in her head what she was gonna say but she couldn't decide so she just started saying everything she was feeling. She was so wrapped up with her thoughts she didn't even hear Mickie say her name for the second time.

"Melina, Melina are you okay?"  
Inhale, Exhale Melina thought as she could feel the butterflies in her stomachache.

"Here goes nothing, Mickie I love you."

Mickie smiled and opened her mouth to say something but Melina continued talking looking down at her feet not knowing Mickie's reaction to it all.

"I've liked you for the longest I've just haven't been able to tell you, I broke up with John because when I see you, I lose my breath. I just wish it was me and you sometimes. I didn't want to tell you well because I'm not a lesbian and because I guess I've been worried about what everyone was gonna think but I don't care anymore I love you and I want to tell the world." Melina took a deep breath as she finished but she didn't hear anything but out of nowhere she felt Mickie lift her chin up and say "I feel the same exact way and here's something I've always wanted to do." Mickie gently pressed her lips on to Melina's.

All the diva's and Stephanie were watching and responded with an "Aww".

"We did good huh Nessa?"

"We sure did Eve!"

"Wow!" was all Melina could manage to say.

"You're so adorable."

"You're gorgeous."

"Why thank you!" Mickie said with a giggle.

"I don't mean to sound pushy or anything but were are we going with all this?"

"Melina, I honestly can't tell you that because I don't know myself but one thing I do know is I love you and whatever challenges are ahead of us I'm completely ready for."

"So I guess this mean were a couple?"  
"I guess so."

Melina let go of Mickie's hand and got up.

"Were you going?"  
"Do you hear that static?"

"No?"  
Melina pushed back the plant to reveal a camera and a microphone.

"Those two I swear!" "If you two can hear me come to the locker room."

'What's going on Mel?"  
Melina showed Mickie the camera and mic and all Mickie let out a laugh and said, "You gotta love them."

"Yeah, they did do this." Melina said referring to her and Mickie.

Vanessa and Eve walked in and saw Mickie and Melina standing there holding hands.

"Listen Melina I can explain, it was Vanessa's idea!" Eve said pointing at the younger diva.

"Hey!"

"It's okay Nessa I didn't call you guys in here to yell at you."

"We came to say thank you.' Mickie added smiling at Melina.

"See Eve they asked us to come here to say thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"You guys told us to tell each other our feelings even when we didn't want to and now I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"Aw babe that's so sweet." Mickie said kissing Melina.

After a couple of minutes Vanessa finally stopped the kissing and said, "Okay your welcome but stop doing that."

"I told you." Eve stated but still agreeing with Vanessa.

"What did you tell her?" Mickie asked as she separated from Melina.

"Oh it's nothing." Vanessa and Eve said at the same time and then just started laughing.

"What is wrong with are friends?"

"No clue!" Mickie said as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Stephanie McMahon was the first to come through the door followed by Layla, Alicia, Maria, Michelle and the rest of the divas.

"You guys sure are cute together." Stephanie said as she saw Mickie and Melina holding hands exchanging laughs.

As the other divas came in they just smiled and nodded agreeing with Stephanie.

"Right now there cute wait till there making out in front of you." Vanessa said coming out of the restroom.

"Oh shut up Nessa you still love me!"

"I do love you Mick but someone loves you a whole lot more then me." Pointing to Melina.

Vanessa and Eve sat with the two lovebirds on the couch as all the other divas took a seat as well.

"So what now you guys, how do you tell everyone about each other?" Eve asked the question everyone was thinking.

"We don't exactly have everything figured out yet but we'll get through it."

"Together, we'll get through it together." Mickie added.

And that's all they really Mickie and Melina needed was each other.

* * *

**_It's not really much of an ending i wanted to leave it all up to the imagnation of how there life together goes._**

**_But i hoped you enjoyed Friendship Turned Into Love as much as i loved writing it._**

**_Review, Review,Revieww!(:_**


End file.
